User talk:REALROSS
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome! I've seen you on chat two times and you just joined... You've got the makings of a good contributor. Keep it up, and try to raise those edits. Wishing you well, Toast With The Most (talk) 22:53, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Toast With The Most page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Carwyn the Hollie Lover (talk) 16:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Ross! Glad to have you on the wiki! ' Clumsyme22 Talk 17:07, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Username I'm already your friend, eyesofgreen02! Toast With The Most (talk) 17:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bfr dandy page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the '''About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Sefelic 3D (talk) 18:08, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Reply You can talk to me now, meetme on chat! h and remember to click when writing messages on talk pages:) 15:16, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure I will! I'm on right now so I'll see you there. Sorry I was in a bit of a rush lol :) -Ross REALROSS (talk) 15:18, June 13, 2013 (UTC) What's your usename on Moshi Monsters? I'll add you! StevenGerrard is Awesome!!! Rollback (talk) 00:49, June 16, 2013 (UTC) MME is an awesome website! Say hi to Fire for me, my monster's name is Starwarsfanno1! StevenGerrard is Awesome! Rollback (talk) 04:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Mistake Hi Ross, On your user page, you've written the friends category twice. Just letting you know Happy Monstering! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 20:30, August 2, 2013 (UTC) - 2003 Edits Goodluck Goodluck on becoming a chatmod. I supported you! CM Rights I don't dislike you. It's just that we need more mods from the UK, as we only have Carwyn. I voted for Liam because it would be good to have him, as he lives in the UK. I hope you understand. If we weren't so short for mods from the UK I would vote for you, honestly, but at the moment it's mods from the UK that we need. Party '''| 18:44, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Ross! Want to come on chat? Happy Monstering! Hi! Can you make me a signature? I would like "Moshi Monsters Lover" in Turquoise and a picture of Busling please? Thanks Moshi Monsters Lover (talk) 14:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Ross!!!! Moshi Monsters Lover (talk) 17:06, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Signature. Hi. Can you please make me a signature? Please add my two faves, Blingo and Jeepers. Call me JJ03 please. My favourite colour is Cyan. Thanks! 17:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC)JunkJewellery03 (talk)